


For You, I Will

by maki_senpai



Series: OsaAka Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OsaAka Week 2020, Overthinking, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_senpai/pseuds/maki_senpai
Summary: OsaAka Week 2020: Day 2 - Comfort----------------------He watches Akaashi just as Akaashi watches him; with love and fondness, thinking about how their future is with each other.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: OsaAka Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923103
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Osaaka Week 2020





	For You, I Will

Sometimes, there are moments where everything crashes down on Miya Osamu. 

Today was the worst of those moments. 

All his worries, all his fatigue, all his insecurities, all the stresses, everything. It falls heavy on his shoulders and it gets harder for him to breathe. Especially now that he’s managing two branches of his restaurant and trying to adjust to a new home with someone he loves dearly. 

But he doesn’t show it. 

He suffers quietly in the shadows of fake smiles and forced laughter. Hiding behind the wall of false words and reassurance of being okay. 

A long day from work and being exhausted mentally and physically did not help the fact that he has to come home to an empty house that still seems so unfamiliar to him. He hasn’t made a home out of it yet and it frustrated him, more so now that he’s walked in, finding it empty of the only person he’s familiar with in this city. 

Maybe it was the overwhelming amount of pent up demons that clawed at him, or maybe it was the deafening silence of his home. But whatever it was, it made Osamu fall onto his knees by the genkan and cry. It wasn’t a loud cry, but it was the cry that was quietly pricking his tired heart and mind. The tears silently streamed down his face as he choked out soundless sobs, suppressing it even more with his hand as he covered his mouth with it. It was painful and he was so, so tired. 

Sure he moved in with his boyfriend, but their schedules never lined up. They would only see each other for less than an hour a day. Akaashi slept late, while Osamu slept early. With that, Osamu woke up first and had to leave just as Akaashi was about to wake up. Osamu came home first, Akaashi next as the former got ready for bed. It was frustrating and part of the reason why he had trouble making their house a real home. The other was the unfamiliarity of everything around him. It’s difficult for him to adjust when the only home he’s known was back in Hyogo. It was a scary thing and it was hard to deal with such a big change. Leaving everything he knew, his family, his friends, his home branch.

To top it off, his Tokyo branch was much busier and he had more staff to manage because of it. His store was bigger and everything was overwhelming. But as the owner, as the boss, he couldn’t show it. He had to keep his facade to set an example to his employees and be the happy face for his customers. The stresses of meetings with important people, paper work, advertising, and everything that had to do with business piled on heavily. It was a lot to deal with despite getting help from Akaashi and even Atsumu whenever he was able to spare the time. 

Osamu didn’t realize how much everything bothered him until this moment. The inconsistencies and emptiness felt too much. He wanted to go home, he wanted his stupid brother, he wanted Akaashi, he wanted everything to just… stop. 

He didn’t realize how hard he’d been crying or how much louder he’d gotten until he felt arms around him and heard the familiar voice that always seemed to soothe him. 

“‘Samu… I’m here… I’m home. I’m here.” Akaashi whispered slowly, making sure each simple word made its way to Osamu. 

Osamu turned around and buried himself in Akaashi’s shoulder, hugging him tightly, afraid that if he let go, he would vanish. 

Akaashi’s never seen Osamu break this hard before, even though they’ve been together for two years. He held him close and gently pulled themselves over to the wall for them to lean on. He let Osamu let everything out, not caring about the tear stains that started to coat his shirt. Akaashi ran his slender fingers through Osamu’s hair, soothing him until his sobs diminished to quiet sniffles. 

They stayed there in silence for a moment, Osamu basking in Akaashi’s presence. 

“Do you wanna go to our bed?” Akaashi asked quietly.

Osamu nodded and Akaashi kissed the top of his head before helping themselves up. The couple wordlessly walked to their bedroom and climbed into their bed and under the duvet. Akaashi opened his arms and Osamu automatically went into them, once again burying his face into his boyfriend’s chest. He inhaled the familiar scent and calmed him more. He felt safe in Akaashi’s arms. It was like his simple touch could easily melt away any doubts and worries Osamu might have. 

Akaashi kissed the top of Osamu’s head once more before asking, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Osamu stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating his words and whether or not he should say anything at all. He wondered how Akaashi would respond to all of his worries and the overwhelming feeling of everything coming down on him at once. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But whenever you’re ready, I’m here just like I’ll always be.” 

“I-I don’t know where to start, Keiji… Everything’s just…”

“Take your time baby, we have all night. I’ll call in sick at work tomorrow and I’ll let your employees know you won’t be coming in. The shop will be fine without you for a day, okay?”

Osamu shut his eyes tightly, overwhelmed from the warmth and love Akaashi brought him. He missed him desperately despite living under the same roof. 

“I’m overwhelmed with everything. It’s like all these pent up worries that I didn’t realize were there snuck up on me. My thoughts feel so disorganized, so all over the place. It feels like everything is out of control. All the changes, all the unfamiliarity of everything. We have a new home but it doesn’t feel like one because we barely see each other and I miss ya… I miss ya all the time. Our schedules never line up and we only see each other for less than an hour a day. And everything's so different and new and it's scary and I feel so alone without you or ‘Tsumu with me. And sometimes, I feel like you'll just leave me one day because I'd be too busy for you or you'd be too busy for me. And-"

Akaashi cupped Osamu's cheek and tilted his head to look at him. "Breathe, Osamu."

A dam broke in Osamu and once again the tears and sobs fell. He clutched onto Akaashi desperately and cried. It hurt Akaashi to see him this way. It hurt that he had no idea that he was feeling so isolated and alone. The fact that he couldn’t be there for him squeezed at his heart painfully. But he’s here now and he’s damn well sure that he’ll do anything to comfort Osamu in any way that he can. 

“Osamu, my love. First off, I will always be here. I don’t care if we get too busy for each other because at the end of the day, I get to come home to you. I know you’re already asleep when I get home, but I can’t help but stop and take a good look at you while you sleep. Totally not in a creepy way,” Akaashi chuckled light-heartedly while Osamu listened intently, “but I look at you and think ‘wow, that’s my future right there, sleeping soundly on  _ our _ bed, in  _ our _ home. The home that we can slowly build together.’ I know it doesn’t seem like it right now, but I am dedicating my time and effort to make damn well sure that you won’t feel like this again. I can’t promise anything, but for you, I will do anything I can to be your  _ home _ . It doesn’t have to be this house. But me, Keiji, your Keiji. That, no matter where we are, you can always find a home in me because I find it in you. I want to at least be the constant in your life that’s familiar amongst all the unfamiliars of our surroundings. I can’t assure that I’ll be the best constant there is, but I can assure that I’ll always be here for you. I don’t need you to tell me everything, but I just need you to communicate somehow. Wake me up earlier, for you, I will sacrifice sleep. I’ll help with the shop because for you, I will learn how to cook despite my lack of skill in the kitchen. Leave sticky notes, I don’t know. Just make a home out of me. Because for you, I will be here. No matter what. Because I love you, Miya Osamu.” 

Osamu was rendered speechless and part of him felt like a fool for even thinking for a second that Akaashi would even consider leaving him. He was right. Akaashi is his home despite the unfamiliar building they’re in. He was the one constant since all the changes happened. He is the anchor that withstands the violent rushes of the oceans that are Osamu’s unfair demons. Akaashi is the first person he sees when he wakes up. The one who grumbles in his sleep when Osamu gets up and the one who smiles sleepily when Osamu kisses his cheek just as he gets off the bed. The one who looks so peaceful against the early light of morning. He watches Akaashi just as Akaashi watches him; with love and fondness, thinking about how their future is with each other. 

“I love you, Akaashi Keiji.” Osamu whispered quietly, looking into the glassy eyes of his lover. 

The same eyes that told him everything will be okay. 

The same eyes that he knew as  _ home _ .

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SOUM4KI)


End file.
